nyancatfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyan Cat
"Nyan Cat" is the name given to the popular cat that appeared on YouTube sometime in April 2011. Nyan Cat has a Pop-Tart for a body, flies through space and leaves a rainbow trail. It ranked number 5 out of the most viewed videos on YouTube in 2011. History According to Wikipedia, "On April 2, 2011, the GIF animation of the cat was posted by 25-year-old Christopher Torres of Dallas, Texas, who uses the name 'prguitarman', on his website LOL-Comics.[2] Torres explained in an interview where the idea for the animation came from: 'I was doing a donation drive for the Red Cross and in-between drawings in my Livestream video chat, two different people mentioned I should draw a 'Pop Tart' and a 'cat'.' In response, he created a hybrid image of a Pop-Tart and a cat, which was developed a few days later into the animated GIF." However, nobody really knows how. The Song The Song is a cover of Hatsune Miku's "Nya nya nya nya!" by a similar program. Although it sounds like "meow" to some, she says "nya nya nya nya!", because "nya" is the Japanese word for meow. She does not say "Nyan", she says "nya". (see section "Nya or Meow?" below). Nya Or Meow? There is much debate over whether Nyan Cat is singing "meow-meow-meow" or "nya-nya-nya". Nyan cat herself, in fact, is saying " nya-nya-nya", the song does not go "meow-meow-meow". If one thinks that this is what she says, then they are very unintelligent. Pronounciation There is a lot of confusion over how to pronounce Nyan Cat. The correct pronounciation is nyen kat, ''using the English Phonetic Alphabet. The Japanese word for meow is ニャー, which is pronounced roughly as ''nya ''or ''nye using the English Phonetic Alphabet. Two incorrect pronounciations that are very common are nyän kat ''and ''nī''en kat. In the song "Nya nya nya nya!" by Hatsune Miku (the song played in the Nyan Cat video), the "nya" sound that is heard is pronouned as nye ''and sometimes nya, but never as ''n'y'ä. The pronounciation of Nyan Cat as nyän kat is more correct than the pronounciation nīen kat, because it is still using the Y as a consonant, instead of incorrectly using it as a vowel, though it should never be used. The incorrect pronounciation n'īen kat ''arose, because people aren't observant enough to realize that it is called Nyan Cat because of the noise she makes- ''nye . ** In the English Phonetic Alphabet, the character Y is always used as a consonant. Also in the English Phonetic Alphabet, nyen ''is pronounced like the word yen (¥), with an N in front of the Y. The pronounciation ''nyän kat, is pronounced like the word yawn with an N before the Y. The A in nya is pronounced like the A in the word cat, the character æ in the International Phonetic Alphabet.'' N'īen'' '''would be pronounced like the word eye with an N before the first E, and then the word en after the final E in the word eye, it would be spelt like neye-en. ''' Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Nyan Cats Category:Poptarts